harry_potter_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
Hogwarts Subjects
There are a variety of classes taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, available from third year forward. In the fifth year, students take the Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L.) exams to determine whether they can achieve a score high enough to continue to N.E.W.T. level (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test) for the class in the remaining two years. Some classes, including the core classes, may be dropped in sixth year. Even though students cannot apply for Time-Turners to take more classes than are able to fit in the timetables, a student's head of house may suggest a Time-Turner to an individual on very rare occasions. All students do, however, have a choice to drop courses if they become a burden (aside from the essential classes). All first-years at Hogwarts must take seven core subjects, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. Flying lessons (on broomsticks) are also compulsory. Flying is the only one of these that is dropped upon entry into second year. At the end of their second year at Hogwarts, students are required to choose a minimum of two additional subjects from the following list, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Students cannot elect to drop any of the core subjects at this time. During fifth year students have an appointment with their head of house to discuss which job they would like to go into, the teacher will recommend any specific subjects for N.E.W.T. level required for this job, taking into account predicted O.W.L. grades based on current performance. The teacher may recommend subjects based on the student's current grades if the student is unsure of what job they would like. These students make provisional choices for N.E.W.T.s at this time and their choices are confirmed or rejected depending on their achieved O.W.L. grades. Very specialised subjects such as Alchemy are sometimes offered in the final two years, if there is sufficient demand. Core Classes *Astronomy *Charms *Dark Arts (1997-1998 school year only) *Defence Against the Dark Arts (discontinued for the 1997-1998 school year) *Flying (first years only) *Herbology *History of Magic *Muggle Studies (1997-1998 school year only) *Potions *Transfiguration Electives (Third Years and Up) *Alchemy (Sixth and Seventh years, if demand is sufficient) *Apparition (Sixth year, those of age only) *Arithmancy *Care of Magical Creatures *Divination *Muggle Studies (Core class in the 1997-1998 school year) *Study of Ancient Runes Extra-curricular Subjects *Ancient Studies *Art *Frog Choir *Ghoul Studies *Magical Theory *Muggle Art *Music *Muggle Music *Orchestra *Xylomancy Appearances *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Book) (first appearance) *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Film) *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Video Game) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Book) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Film) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Video Game) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Book) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Film) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Video Game) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Book) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Film) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Video Game) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Film) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Video Game) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Book) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Film) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Video Game) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Book) (mentioned only) (possible appearance) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (Film) (mentioned only) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (Video Game) (mentioned only) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (Film) (possible appearance) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (Video Game) (possible appearance) *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 *Pottermore Category:Hogwarts Subjects